The Tattooed heart
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: Jashin has cuased Sakura to lived in agony. Her tattoos staining her body. They were not her choice but a forever reminded of what happened in a past life. She can't even remember what happened.  Highschool fanfiction. Sequal to my tears are running red
1. Tattooed on my heart

_**Author note: yo I'm going to make a sequel :3 hhehehe HIGHSCHOOL STYLE 3 this is a preview.**_

Prologue

"Mommy Daddy why do Necomata Shukaku Kyuubi fight a lot" her mother and father look at her curiously.

"what are you talking about honey. I never heard those names before" her mother said scooping her up in her arms.

"Their in my head mommy they talk to me all the time." I giggle. Her mother looked at her husband.

"You don't think..." the father nodded.

"Come on Sakura were going to take a little trip." her mother set her down and Sakura's father grabbed her hand.

"Where we going daddy." her father smiled weakly at her grabbing his gun. And taking me out the door and into the woods. I smiled happily at a bird pecking at the ground. It landed on my hand.

"Daddy daddy loo-" I turned to see the barrel of the gun aimed at my head.

"Daddy what are you doing" I cried I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Sakura." he pulled the trigger. In realization I squeezed my eyes shut the blast ringed in my ears. Pain erupted into my arm making me cry out in pain. I fell to my knees and looked up. My daddy disappeared without a sight, or a sound. Blood splattered across the ground everywhere. I clutched my leg. blood gushed out at an agonizing pace. I gasped out my blood burned like fire. Grabbing my left I looked at it. The blood wrapped around my right arm splitting and running down my back. I felt it bury it's self into my flesh. It slithered and ripped through my flesh. Lighting my skin on fire. I watched as it took shape on my flesh. The blood turning a bright yellowish orange like a hot coals. It slowly died down revealing tattoos. I could only see the one's on my arms from where I was. My left arm was of my friend Necomata her lines were purple and black. Her eyes seem to shine brightly. And she looked ready to pounce her claws extended towards the skin. One of her tails wrapped down into my palm the other wrapped up and around my neck. I looked at my right arm it was Shukaku his colors were blue and tan. He looked happy and blood thirst he was sitting down laid back. His eyes seemed to pierce anyone who dared to look upon him. I saw his tail wrap all the way down to my fingertips. I didn't have to look at my back to know kyuubi was burned into my back. The black and red scar probably covered my shoulder blades. Just glancing at my legs I saw two of his tails wrapped around my legs. I staggered to stand up. I held my arm. Though the wound sewed it's self back together. But the pain still was there. I held onto a tree trunk and continued on my way trying to reach my house where mommy and daddy were going to be...I hope.

**Yeah yeah I know it's a weird prologue/ preview but this is my idea.**


	2. The deal

Alone every since my dad tried killing me ten years ago I've lived alone with Tsunade but she was rarely at home. Which left me to do what ever I wanted. I often find myself causing fights among students and gangs. But it's rare that anyone challenges me anymore at my school. So I decided to go to another not needing Tsunade's permission I entered into another school. Well not exactly entered I was forced. You see my principal couldn't take my 'antics' anymore he decided it was time for me to go to another school. But at least the school he chose wasn't too bad.

And when I mean to bad I mean that the 10 ft concrete wall with barb wire fence didn't have a electric current running through it. But he did seem to have a sick obsession of placing me in uncomfortable places. He decided that a the Gorina high school for delinquents would be a perfect place for me. Especially because almost ever inch of it is covered in camera's.

I sighed heavily placing on the uniform and sighed. They refuse to give me a guys uniform so I was stuck with the girls length was beyond unacceptable length. Not only that it showed off the tattoos on my legs but my arms as well and if I didn't wear the cami they could see the tattoo of the tails wrapping around my stomach. I sighed heavily as I took some foundation and started covering my tattoos. They were always a hassle. Not only that with me being piratically flat chested, along with my strength I was often confused for a guy. I never wanted the tattoos but they just appeared on my by force. They always stood out and never helped my reputation. Long ago I gave up trying to impress people. I gave up on most things that girls my age would fantasize about.

"So first day at a new school" I stated. tying a choker around my neck hiding the tattoo across my that wrapped around my neck. I patted my skirt down.

"_Yup another school another place full of pansys."_

"_**Yes and another reason to crush them all and show them whose boss," **_Cheered Necomata. Kyuubi grunted at this action only to get hit in the head by Shukaku.

"_**behave we don't need your input in everything" **_the kyuubi growled a little but obeyed. I sighed heavily as I grabbed my backpack I stopped at my door a shoved my baseball bat in there just in case. I had other weapons in the but I wanted to bring it just in case. I walked into my bathroom for last minute check. I brushed my short pink hair. I found that having it in a pixie cut is way more conformable than having my long hair and it's less likely to be use as a weapon. With my hair brush I dashed down stairs jumping over the last few steps trying to get to school even faster. I ran by a passed out drunk Tsunade. I sighed heavily as I saw what state she was in.

"Well I'm leaving" I stated knowing that she couldn't hear me. I ran out the door. My foot steps echoing loud on the empty street.

"On today's news trouble in Gorina high-" I didn't stop like other people did when they hear the TV's from the TV store. I didn't even give it a glance. I didn't care what happened at my school I care about is not being late. Cause if I don't get there on time there is severe punishment. Running even faster I finally reached the walls of the school. Making a quick turn I ran into the gate. I fell back and blinked looking up I saw it was closed. I growled I walked to the concrete area of the wall and tossed my bag over. Stepping back I crouched down getting ready to jump the 10 ft wall. With a burst of speed I jumped onto the wall. Landing mid way I pushed myself off again reaching my destination I instantly jumped down not caring how short my skirt is. Time seemed to stop. As I slowly found my self flying through branches of a tree. The world suddenly seem to spin. Soon I found myself hanging upside down someone holding on to my foot.

"I was sleeping peacefully till your fucking book bag hit me in the head." He held up my book bag. "Are you even a girl" he raised my face closer to his. "You don't look like it." he laughed. I took the slight moment his eyes were closed to kick him in chin. He dropped me and my book bag. Maneuvering in the air I landed on my feet. My book bag opened and some of my stuff scattered lucky only my baseball bat and binder fell out. The man jumped from the tree and rubbed his chin.

"Why you little bitch your going to pay for that." he ran towards me his fist raised. I caught his fist and twisted his wrist. He cried out in pain. I started picking up my stuff and stood up.

"Next time choose your opponents wisely." I picked up my baseball bat and swung it onto my shoulder walking away. As I turned he ripped a large branch from the tree again running towards me. With one fluid movement I blocked his blow with my bat and punched him in the stomach. He fell over unconscious.

"That's what you get." I stated walking away I placed my baseball bat back into my bag.

The bell rang loudly making me panic. I burst out running. Finally finding the class room I jerk the door open to find everybody laid back and chattering. I looked at the teachers desk he was leaning back in his chair reading what I guessed was a porno book. I could tell from the cover. I sighed and started walking to the back of the room where there was six or seven empty seats and sat down. A lot of the students stared at her and started whispering. I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands behind my head. I placed my feet on the desks platform not really caring that people probably could see my underwear. If I caught them staring their dead literally. Right when I closed my eyes I heard the door slam open.

The sound of desks scraping and silenced came afterward. I felt my desk shake and the sound of a hand hit my desk.

"Yo bitch out of my desk," the male voice spat.

"Nah don't wanna," I stated sinking deeper into the seat. I heard a few gasps and mentally rolled my eyes.

"_**heh whose the moron trying to pick a fight" **_Shukaku bellowed.

"_probably some moron that I can beat within seconds." _I muttered.

"_**let's smash them into the ground" **_Necomata cheered the second time today.

"_**leave me out of this" **_yawned kyuubi.

"I don't like this chick un. she mutters to her self like Zetsu," said another male voice. But I ignored it and scooted more into the chair.

"Hey bitch were talking about you." said the male voice from earlier said.

"Yeah what if I don't get a rats ass" I opened my eyes and yelled. Soon I found myself drenched in water.

"Shit" I yelled glaring at the person who threw the water. I stood up grabbing the blue man's shirt and pulling his face towards me..** (sorry Kisame I love ya but you always seem to be getting beat on in my fan fictions.)**

"Do you have a fucking death wish." I said pulling back my fist.

"Holy shit bitch has some pretty nice tattoo's" the silver haired man stated. I looked down the water somehow washed over half of the foundation has been erased you could see Necomata's angered expression her claws were aiming at the silver haired guy. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room. I clenched my jaw. I walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw my choker was gone too.

"Shit," I hit the mirror. "well might as well take off the foundation." I sighed heavily wiping the make up off. The tattoo's stood out even more then usual. They seemed to mock her. She glared at her reflection. But the sound of shoes clicking against the tiles since there was no door just a corner. She looked up and saw it was the silver haired man.

"What do you want?" I glared at him he only chuckled.

"Your tattoo's are nothing to be ashamed of infact the may of won you way into the fucking akatsuki gang." I relaxed a leaned against the sink.

"And what's in it for me." he thought for a moment,

"give me an offer." he stated. I thought for a moment.

"A place to live that's all I really need living with the person I'm with now doesn't care if I leave, she doesn't even notice that I've been to six different schools." he chuckled again.

"You got it bitch." I turned him around and kicked him out of the bathroom by raising my foot and literally kicking him.

"Now leave cause this is a girls bathroom." and that's when everything changed.

**Yay done with first chapter NOW REVIEW :3 I comandeth you or jashin shall smite yous X3**


End file.
